the ultimate HIE adventure
by The Mighty War Dog
Summary: Shiloh is just a guy who wants to see the world. Little does he know that he'll see a world that is beyond anything he has ever dreamed of. Rated K because I wrote as best I could to how the cartoon is written
1. where the heck am I

Hey hey hey folks, this is Goji-kun, just thought that a story about a human in the "my little ponyverse" would be sweet. No I bet your thinking "but Goji, that been done before, it's called Humans in equestrian, don't you look at ED. To answer, yes I look at ED, but only periodically, and 2nd, I plan to expand beyond Equestria to new countries. According to disclaimer rights, I hold no rights to the characters or equestrian, but I do own the rights to my own country(s) and character(s), TAKE THAT LOOPHOLES.

Anyway, on with the show.

New York City. A bustling metropolis with the widest assortment of cultures in the world. But our story is not in the city. Our story kicks off at New York harbor. A young man, 18 years old, ties the last knot on a surprisingly well built boat. "Well that's that" he says wiping his brow. He turned around and faced the huge city "thanks for being kind to me" he said with a smile "I enjoyed living here, and I will return, but for now, I gotta go and see new things." A man passing by saw Shiloh "hey kid, what do you think you're doing going out into the harbor on that dingy" he said with a thick Brooklyn accent. Shiloh looked up "I'm off too see the world." With that, he jumped into the boat, opened the sail with the wind and sailed off into the horizon.

The man looked after him "cool kid. But don't you need a passport or something"

Shiloh sat on the boat and let the wind carry him. He had no specific destination in mind, just wherever the wind would take him. "It's a good thing I packed a whole bunch of food and water" he thought and grinned "this big wide world's gonna be my pearl." Suddenly he heard a low rumbling. "What the…" he jolted up and saw huge storm clouds in the distance "oh crud" he said quietly. Then, out of now where, the clouds began to swirl and turn violently. The kept spinning and spinning until a bright green and blue vortex appeared in the apex of the storm "that's not normal" Shiloh said to himself. The light from the vortex hot down right on top of Shiloh, engulfing him in the light, then he disappeared, and with that the vortex dissipated into a shower of rain of many different colors. Shiloh and his boat were gone, not even a splinter was left.

A feeling of wet sad and the taste of salty water. Shiloh's eyes opened slightly, everything was blurry. "Where am I?" Shiloh muttered. He got up groggily and put his hand forehead. "man, that smarts" he said wincing at the pain. Shiloh looked up and saw that he was on a beach, with white sand and palm trees. It was night and the moon was full. "Am I on an Island?" he thought. After about 3 minutes of sitting, Shiloh stood up "nothing else to do but find out" he stood up, picked up some water and food and marched into the forest.

Hours past and Shiloh panted comically "darn" he thought "this can't be an island it's too darn big." Then, when he exited the brush, he saw a long dusty road going off into the horizon "there's civilization here" he said "I'll follow this road until I come to a town or something, then ask for help" he adjusted his back pack and walked down the dusty road into the sunrise.

It was about 10:00 Am now and the sun was out, but it was nice and cool with made the trip easier "this is nice" Shiloh said with a smile, taking a swig of water. The scenery changed from tropical forest to temperate forests "that was a short walk" he thought to himself "the area changed so much." Then, Shiloh seemed to fall forward "what the…" Shiloh had clumsily tripped over his feet and fell over the hill he had just come to the top of and rolled into the forest, yelling comically. Suddenly he hit his head on a stump and stopped. Shiloh got up and staggered around "man I'm dizzy" he said and continued to walk, against all common since (but he just conked his head on a tree stump, cut him some slack), into the forest, only vaguely knowing the direction he traveled.

Shiloh finally stumbled out of the forest "Darn it all, I lost the road and it took forever to get out of that creepy forest. Shiloh rubbed his head, the headache was gone now but he was still sore. When Shiloh looked around, he noticed he was on a farm, reminiscing of the old American farms "even got the red barn yard." Shiloh said to himself with a chuckle. It was then that he also noticed that there were hundreds, if not thousands, of apple trees. "Well I'm hungry, and I want to save the food I got" Shiloh looked around "maybe just one, then I'll leave them alone" he said. He picked an apple, it smelled fresh and delicious "nummy" he thought, licking his lips "bottoms up" he said and was about to bite the apple "HEY" he heard a voice say, it sounded like a little girl. "oh great, caught in the act" he thought "you put that apple down" the voice said again "look kid, I'm hungry" Shiloh said stepping out of the shadows to face the…

"I don't care, you can't just…" Applebloom didn't finish her sentence, she was too in shock from seeing a towering monster with pale tan skin standing on its hind legs like a dragon, with hands that looked like 5 fingered vice grips.

…pony. A small, yellow furred, red maned pony. What was even creepier was that it talked like a little 6 year old girl.

For a while there was silence. Then the little pony let out a shriek, which caused Shiloh to yell in shock and bolt back to the forest, while the little pony ran back to the farm pell-mell. "I really ain't in new York no more" Shiloh huffed "In fact I don't think on earth anymore." And he jumped back into the bush of the forest.


	2. This is too weird

Yoyoyoyoyoyo, this is the mighty DOG OF WAR, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO. This just in! Newest chapter of HIE comin at ya; prepare to have your guttiwhats rocked.

Disclaimer: it is a sad, unfortunate fact, but I do not and never will own the rights to my little pony, friendship is magic. I do, however, own the rights to my characters and places, so there. Enjoy

Shiloh bent over, breathing heavily from the strain on his body. "Ok, calm down" he told himself "you didn't see a talking pony, those apples must have been fermented and you're probably a little buzzed right now." Shiloh got up and took a deep breath, let it out, and continued to walk through the forests.

Applebloom screamed in terror as she ran through the farm. Applejack bolted upright at the sound of her little sister in panic. She ran to applebloom. "What the hay is going on!" she asked the terrified filly. "I saw a monster" Applebloom panicked. "A monster!" Applejack said surprised "what did it look like?" "It was huge, gotta be at least twice your size Applejack, it's stood on its hind legs and it had huge gangly arms with 5 fingers on them. It had no hair on it 'cept on its head. It was hiding in the shadows, eatin one of our apples and when I found it, it screeched and ran back into the everfree forest" Applebloom said as slowly and calmly as she could, which took a lot of effort. Applejack stood silent for a little bit, then chuckled. "I'M SERIOUS!" Applebloom said with disbelief at her sister's callous response. "Look sugar cube, there ain't nothin like that living here, even in the everfree forest. You probably just saw a shadow or something." "No, I really saw a monster" Applebloom protested as Applejack walked away. Applebloom let out a frustrated grunt "she never listens to me. Well there's only one thing to do, I gotta get Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell." And she ran off towards Ponyville."

Shiloh brushed through the forest, the thick vines getting thinner. "I must be near an exit" he thought. "Hopefully that bad apple juice has stopped messing with my head and making me see weird talking Technicolor ponies." After about 30 more minutes. Shiloh noted that the vines were gone and that the color of the woods was getting lighter, "I'm near the exit" he said to himself. As he left the forest, he kept on the road "never thought that they'd make a road so deep in that dark forest" he said "but the funny thing is that…I felt strangely at home there, there was no weird tension in the air, whereas when I left, that weird tension hit me like a slap to the face. What is that?" he wondered. As he wondered, he saw a small house. "Oh thank god" he thought "civilization." Suddenly his stomach let out a growl. "Shoot" he thought "I ate too much food on my way here." He looked at the house "this time, I'll ask before I take any food, find out if its mess up or not." He walked up to the house. As he did, he noted all the animals strewn about, running away the minute he came in their vicinity. He also saw that the house was getting smaller the closer he got. When he was finally at the door the house looked almost like a very expensive doll house. "It can't be more than double my size" he thought. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door "pardon" he called "could you help me out." "Then he heard more animals scurry and the sound of tiny footsteps. "Uh…Coming" said the occupant. "She sounds so small and timid" Shiloh thought "I hope I don't scare her.

Fluttershy heard the knock and froze "oh, there's someone at the door" she thought nervously. "Pardon, could you help me" the voice called. Fluttershy was a little worried, but decided she would help. As she crept to the door, she saw all the animals hide. This worried her. "Coming" she called. "Ok calm down, you'll just tell him where he needs to go and he'll go away." She crept up to the door and open it "hello." And then fell silent.

"Oh good, thanks for…" Shiloh began, but didn't finish. There was a now a bright yellow pony with pink hair standing in front of him. "Oh I get it" Shiloh chuckled "those apples are still affecting me, well I'll dispel that notion quick" he said reaching out and quickly poking the pony on the head. At that the pony let out a high pitched scream. When she did, Shiloh, realizing she was real, also let out a scream and ran when the pony shut the door. "OK" he said as he ran "so I'm not high, I really am in a world filled with colored ponies." He then let out another scream and picked up speed


	3. caught in the act

Twilight Sparkle walked through the library "ok, are all the books are in order?" She asked. A small, purple dragon followed close behind, with a long, parchment paper checklist "check" he said. "Good, are supplies neatly in the closet?" she asked. "Check" said the small dragon. "Good. And last but not least, have we had the door oiled so it doesn't squeak anymore?" The dragon walked up to the door and was about to open it, when suddenly Fluttershy burst through the door, hitting the little dragon against the wall "check" he said groggily and fell to the floor. "OH TWILIGHT IT'S TERRIBLE" Fluttershy cried "what is it this time" Twilight said sarcastically, helping the little Dragon up of the floor. "It was horrible, there was this huge monster that just came right up to my door and wanted me to let it in. When I did, it suddenly reached, poked my head, let out a terrifying howl and ran off. And it's still at large somewhere near ponyville" Fluttershy blurted out, then, after finishing, ducked under a lamp post. "Ok then," Twilight said taking an interest "what did it look like." "Oh come on twilight," the little dragon on her back said "fluttershy probably just had a bad dream." "You may be right Spike, but if there's some kind of strange monster lurking around ponyville, we have to be sure that we know how to deal with it. Now fluttershy, give me all the details that you can remember." "Well, first, it was huge, twice our size, but slightly smaller than a bear. It has a flat face and long spiky brown hair. It was wearing a headset for some reason, as well as clothes. It had long slightly muscular arms that went down a little past the hips, and ended with 5 fingered hands, and it had long legs that made up a little less than half its full height. Oh twilight, if you could only see it, it looked like it was ready to hurt anypony any minute." Twilight looked through the mystical guide to all creatures of equestrian "uh let's see, dragons, drakes, goblins, trolls, wendingos, minotaur, nightmares, pixies. I'm sorry fluttershy, but nothing in the book describes what you're looking for." "But I know I saw it, it touched my forehead." Fluttershy said "I'm sorry fluttershy; it was probably just your imagination." Twilight said walking towards the kitchen "we should probably get you something to calm your nerves, Want some tea." She asked. Fluttershy hung her head "yes please." She said softly and waited in the main room, sullen that she couldn't prove that there was a monster out there and her friend didn't believe her.

Shiloh hide in the forest again "this really isn't a hallucination, I really am in a world filled with talking, colorful horses. Where the heck am I" He said with frustration, am I on some weird island…no that can't be, a place like this was bound to attract attention." Suddenly he realized something "that green storm…what if it took me someplace no human can see. A magical door to a different realm." He stood up "That's what that feeling is out there" he said looking out over the edge of the forest "that feeling is magic." He looked back at the forest then out in the clearing. He cleared his throat, cracked his knuckles, put on a determined face and stepped out. "I can't stay here forever, I gotta get back to my place." He said "I'll just have to find out more, but I'll have to be secretive and I gotta be sure they don't catch me. I'll look around for an information center tonight when they're all asleep."

Meanwhile, in a small tree house in a secluded part of Sweet apple aches, 3 small ponies sat. 2 of them, a white one and an orange one sat on the floor in front of a makeshift podium when Applebloom stood as best she could, using the edge to hold herself up. "So what is it you called us here for" The orange on asked. "I'm glad you asked Scoot-a-loo. I have called you two in here for a very important meeting. Right now, in the everfree forest, there is someTHING lurking about out there, stealin apples and causing mischief. I tried to tell applejack, but she won't listen to me, so it's up to us to stop this connivin', Theivin' monster from causing more trouble, not just at Sweet apple acres, but also ponyville." "Are you crazy" The white one said in disbelief "we can't just go out into the everfree forest, looking for a monster, we'd get beaten up or WORSE." "I'm glad you brought that up" Applebloom said "because we aren't going to just waltz right into the everfree forest. No, we're gonna lay a trap."

Night had fallen in Ponyville. Shiloh peered around a corner, looked right, and then left. He tip-toed slowly across the plaza. "They gotta have a library I bet" he thought. Then his eyes fell on a large tree-house. "Bingo" he said and crept up slowly to it. He pulled the door but it only clicked and didn't budge "dang" he said, snapping his fingers "shoulda known they'd never leave it open at night. I'll have to find a new way in." Then he got an idea "this looks like a primitive lock, maybe I can loosen it with a card." He pulled out his wallet and picked out his library card. "How appropriate" he said and stuck it in the crevice. He fidgeted at the lock and suddenly heard the familiar click of a door unlocking. Slowly he opened the door and crept inside. The books were stored in large shelves probably carved out from the tree itself. Shiloh crept up to a shelf and looked at the titles. "Magical potions, Spells and Incantations for dummies…ah, here!" Shiloh exclaimed quietly, picking up a book called "The wide, wide world of equestrian" and began to read.

Spike tossed about in his bed "ah man what's that noise" he said. He got out of his bed and walked down stairs and into the library "twilight is that…." Spike suddenly stopped talking when he saw was in the room. It was a giant hairless ape, with five fingers and wearing clothes, just like fluttershy described. Spike cried out in terror, startling the creature, causing in to let out a loud cry. "TWILIGHT!" The dragon cried running back upstairs to alert his friend.

Shiloh bolted when he saw the small dragon. He dropped the book and ran out the door. The sound of the scream made nearby houses turn on their lights, which in turn made houses near them turn on their lights. Shiloh ducked below sources of light to avoid being seen. He bolted over a bridge and out of town, back to the forest. "Dang, I didn't get any info about portals. But least I know where I am" Shiloh said to himself. "God if I'd known someone actually lived there, I would have been a lot more careful. Now I'll have to wait for the heat the wear off" He said forlornly as he ran into the thick of the forest.

Twilight woke up just in time to see the creature open the door and run out. She let out a cry of surprise when she saw it, but it soon disappeared. "Twilight, you saw it right" Spike asked, shaken up. "Yes I did, Spike. Oh if only I listened to fluttershy." Suddenly the door burst open and blue streak zoomed in and ran into Twilight. "What's happening, burglars? They'd better think twice before coming round here" the blue pony said. "Rainbow dash, could you please at least knock on the door before you come in" Twilight said annoyed. "And I don't think it was a burglar, it was some kind of weird creature." Suddenly a pinke bolt came in and knocked twilight over again "TWILIGHT, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I SAW YOUR LIGHTS TURN ON, SO I THOUGH 'TWILIGHT NEVER WAKES UP THIS LATE AT NIGHT' SO I CAME OVER A QUICKLY AS I CAN TO SEE IF YOUR ALL RIGHT. SO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" a pinkie pony exclaimed. "I was before you knocked me over, Pinkie" Twilight said, annoyed again at being knocked over yet again. "OH THANK GOODNESS, BECAUSE IF YOU WERE HURT, I DON'T THINK I WOULD EVER GET OVER IT, AND I WOULD CRY AND CRY AND CRY AND…" Twilight put her hoof over pinkie's mouth "thank, but I'm fine." Twilight smiled. Then Twilight walked out of her house and saw that nearly all of Ponyville had gathered outside her house. "What happened" a pony asked above the murmurs of the crowd. Twilight cleared her throat "attention, everypony. There's nothing to be afraid of, I just had bad dream. It was really nothing; you can all go to bed now." The crowd almost all at once let out a sigh of relief and returned to their homes. Twilight walked back in to her house "why'd you tell everypony that nothing happened?" Rainbow dash asked. "Yes, that's what I want to know too" A white unicorn said. "Rarity, good to see you. I didn't want everypony to panic; it would be bad and would hinder my efforts to find out more about this creature." Twilight said. "WHA?" The other 3 exclaimed "you want to find out about it?" Rainbow dash asked "why? It just came into your house and tried to attack you, it could have really hurt you." "But it didn't, when I saw it, it looked like it had been spooked and ran away from the noise. It's my considered opinion that we may have discovered a new species, and as a scientific mind, I cannot let it just get away." Suddenly the door burst open and at the door way stood an orange pony "is everything OK, I heard the noise all the way from Sweet apple Acres and came as quickly as I could. What's going on?" "IT WAS HORRIBLE APPLEJACK, TWILIGHT WAS JUST SOUND ASLEEP IN HERE COMFORTABLE BED, WHEN SUDDENLY, OUT OF THE NIGHT, A MONSTER CAME INTO HER HOUSE AND TRIED TO MAKE OFF WITH HER BOOK" Pinke exclaimed. "We'll that just horrible, what did, it look like?" "It was huge, at least twice your size" Spike said "it was hairless except for some kind of mane on its head. It had 5 fingers on its hands and it wore some kind of clothing." "Wait a minute," Applejack said to herself "Applebloom just told me about a creature that looked exactly like that. So she wasn't just seeing shadows. Oh, if I only I'd listen to her, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry about this whole thing twilight." "It's ok applejack, it's not your fault" Twilight said. "Well we gotta find that thing before it causes anymore trouble" Applejack said "do you know which way it went?" "It went that way" spike said. "But that way leads to Sweet Apple Acres" Rarity exclaimed. "That's not the worst part, its going straight for Appleblooms Tree house and she and her friends are out there camping" Applejack exclaimed with horror. Rarity jolted "SWEETIE BELT!" She cried and bolted out the door, with the others following close behind.

Shiloh Ran through the apple orchard "I gotta get back to the forest before they find me. I don't wanna come through here, but it's the fastest way." As he ran past a tree house, he suddenly felt a tug at his foot and then the world turned upsidedown. "WAIT WHAT?" he exclaimed "WHY AM I UPSIDE DOWN!" "We got it" Applebloom cheered "girls, let me present to you, the ponyville scourge" She said dramatically. The other two let out a gasp at the sight of the creature. "this isn't going to be good" Shiloh thought, then facepalmed.


	4. A Q&A session

Hey, sup everyone, working on chapter 4 here. So just a little update, here. I'm gonna try and update this once or twice (cross your fingers, maybe thrice) every week. those of you who know my other fanfiction, I'm sorry that's been in hiatus for so long, but I'm gonna try and get back into it, stay with me. As always, I don't own MLP:FIM or any character within, I do however own my OCs and Original lands that I visit, unless Hasbro puts it on the next episode, in which case I forfeit the rights, but whatever.

Shiloh swung by his leg, caught in such a simple trap "stupid, stupid, stupid" He thought to himself. Nearby, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scoot-a-loo Dance around happily in a circle "we caught the monster! We caught the monster!" they cried in unison. "Maybe we'll finally get out cutie marks" Sweetie belle chimed and looked at her flank. "Awwww" She groaned in dismay, seeing nothing. Shiloh looked puzzled "cutie mark? What's that" he wondered. "Looks like we aren't monster catchers after all" Sweetie belle said dismally. "Cheer up" said scoot-a-loo "Near as I figure, we aren't monster catchers until we show some other ponies." "That's right!" Applebloom said "we just gotta haul this big fella over to ponyville and show him off to everyone." "YEAH!" The all cheered. "EXCUSE ME" Shiloh interrupted "just what do you mean by 'show him off' anyhow?" The little ponies gasped "it can talk?" Applebloom said shocked "Of course I can, I talked to you when you caught me earlier today numbskull. You're the ones who shouldn't be able to talk." Shiloh said, still quite annoyed. "Well that's not a nice thing to say" Sweetie belle said. The little ponies were getting agitated on the grouchy monster. "When did you think I was nice, I'm caught in a kiddie trap and I feel my blood rushing to my head, and you think I'm gonna be nice to you for putting me in this situation" Shiloh retorted.

Suddenly The 4 heard voices shouting through the forest. "SWEETIE BELLE!" one of them called, near as Shiloh could tell, she had a refined voice, sounded like she was from England. "APPLEBLOOM, SCOOT-A-LOO" another called. Shiloh thought it sounded like the opposite of the one before, it sounded like a southerner, maybe from Texas or Missouri, and it sounded like an older version of the little yellow one with the ribbon in her mane. "APPLEJACK" The yellow one replied. "RARITY" The white one replied too. Suddenly, Shiloh saw 5 ponies pop out of the forest. He saw a white unicorn with a purple mane, an orange one with a cowboy hat, a purple unicorn with red and lighter purple highlights, a pink one, and a flying one with a rainbow mane "no….freakin…..way" he thought. The 2 white unicorns ran up and hugged each other. "Oh I'm so glad you safe Sweetie" The purple haired one said. "It's better than that, we're monster catchers, we caught this one and we'll finally get our…" She looked at her flank and saw nothing "awww man" She said. "Alright wise guy" Rainbow dash said, getting in Shiloh's face "who are you and why are you causing so much trouble, and you'd better answer truthfully, or I'll hit you so hard, you're gonna see stars." She said threateningly. "Step off bluey" Shiloh shot back, causing the newly arrived ponies to gasp. "It can talk?" Rarity said. "WAIT IF IT CAN TALK THAT MEANS WE CAN UNDERSTAND IT. AND IF WE CAN TALK THAT MEANS IT CAN UNDERSTAND UP. HEY, DO YOU KNOW ANY GOOD JOKES!" The pinkie jumped around; of all of them this one was probably the least serious. "Of course I can talk. It shocks me that you can talk." Shiloh said. "Whatever, no one tells me to step off" The Pegasus said. "What's your name?" She asked. "Shiloh" he rebuffed. "Now that you know that, common courtesy dictates that you tell me your names." He said. "We don't gotta tell you anything" Dash said. "Easy Rainbow dash, there's no need for this, he seems perfectly harmless to me" Twilight said. "Not for long" Shiloh muttered to himself. "My name is Twilight sparkle and these are my friends." "Applejack" The orange one said. "Pinkie Pie" the pink one said, which didn't surprise Shiloh. "Rarity" The white one said. "Spike" The little purple dragon said cautiously. It was the same one that caught him in the act. When Twilight pointed at Rainbow dash, Dash just glared at Shiloh. "eh heh" Twilight chuckled nervously "that's Rainbow Dash." "Well it looks like SOMEONE has some manners" Shiloh said "by the by, who are those 3 munchkins over there who caught me in this trap?" He asked. "WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, I'm Applebloom" the yellow one said. "I'm Sweetie belle" The smaller white one said. Scoot-a-loo glared at Shiloh. "That's Scoot-a-loo. She looks up to Rainbow dash. She doesn't like you for insulting her." Applebloom whispered. "oh boo hoo" Shiloh fake cried. "anyway" Twilight continued "I want to ask you a few questions." "Well you've got two options. One you can cut me down or put me right side up, or you could talk real fast, because right now I feel like I'm gonna black out" Shiloh said. "Like we're gonna just let you go" Dash Blurted out. The other ponies gave dash a 'now-not-the-time' look. "Whatever" Shiloh said nonchalantly, then suddenly started to swing himself. The in one final swing, he swung himself into a sitting position on the tree branch. The ponies looked in awe. "now then, I'll only take questions from the purple one" He said pointing at twilight. "uh, the names Twilight" She said, trying to be polite. "Right, so what do you want?" he asked. "Uh, well first off, I'd like to know where you're from." She asked "do you want me to be specific?" Shiloh asked. "Yes Please." Twilight said. The other ponies recognized that Twilight was excited that she was meeting a new species and that she could learn more about it from its own mouth. "Well, I'm from the milky way galaxy, on a small green and blue planet, the 3rd one from a bright yellow star on the edge of the milky way. On that planet, I come from a continent called North America, In which is a nation called the United States of America, In which is state/province (whichever you prefer) called New York, In which is the biggest city in said nation called New York City. I believe that answers your first question." Twilight was the only one following; the others had lost count after galaxy. "OK next question" Twilight said. "uh uh uh" Shiloh interrupted "I can't answer any more questions tonight." He said. "Wha? Why not?" Twilight protested. "I'm tired he said, lying sideways on the branch, one foot arched up, and an arm supporting his head. "Come back tomorrow" He said, scratching his head. "But you can't just end it like that; you only told me where you're from." Twilight said. "Well I might be able to tell you more, but I'd have to come with you" he said, turning his head and grinning. There was a long silence. "oh no you don't" Rainbow dash said "you are not spending the night with Twilight, you think you can just do that after you snuck into her house like a total burglar. " "Yeah, even if you didn't mean no harm, we still can trust you" Applejack confirmed. "But it's not your decision, it's hers" he said pointing at twilight over his shoulder. "What do you say?" he asked. Twilight thought for a moment. "Yes" she said "I accept your offer." Shiloh turned around and looked at her "That…was the wrong answer" he grinned. The ponies wore shocked faces. "You should listen to your friends. You don't just let a stranger who snuck into your house back in, its common sense." Shiloh said making a silly face. Pinkie burst out laughing. "What?" Twilight managed to say. "Come back tomorrow, I'll still be here. After all, you guys won't untie me. Besides I get a nice look at the moon." Shiloh said turning back around. "You can't just say that" Twilight protested "I came all the way out here to find out what was going on, The I find you, a new species to ponydom, and you agree to answer all my questions, but then you turn me away after just one!" "That's a real shame" Shiloh said, not really caring for all the commotion "I did say I'd answer your questions, but I never said when, did I?" Twilight sputtered in disbelief, and then let out a frustrated groan "fine, I'll come back tomorrow" she conceded and left in a huff, with the other ponies following. "And you'd better not try to run away." Dash said, pointing a hoof at Shiloh. "Whatever" Shiloh said nonchalantly as the Pegasus left.

Shiloh looked at the moon for a little, then looked down. The 3 little ponies were still there. "Oy, ain't you three gonna go home" he asked. "Oh we're camping out here tonight, besides, gotta make sure you don't run off" Applebloom replied. "Well whatever. Do what you like, but keep it down, I wanna sleep." Shiloh said. He heard their little hoofs clop up the path to the tree house. "Cute kids" he thought "reminds me of when I was young." He suddenly felt sleepier. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep


End file.
